swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Side Spirits
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual See also: Force Spirits Whether through the influence of The Dark Side of The Force or just by sheer willpower, strong dark siders have been capable of influencing events long after their physical deaths. Naga Sadow, Freedon Nadd, and Exar Kun are just a few examples of former Sith Lords who have maintained a spiritual presence in the galaxy years and even centuries after they were thought to be dead. Even Emperor Palpatine manages to avoid permanent death for a while through means unknown to the vast majority of the galaxy's populace. A Dark Side Spirit is anchored to some point or object that allows it to remain connected to the physical realm. Usually, this site or object is closely related to the individual's death. For example, the Sith Lords buried on Korriban use their individual sarcophagi as their focus. Freedon Nadd never strayed too far from his remains buried on Onderon and the moon of Dxun after his remains were moved there. Exar Kun was almost always found on Yavin 4 within the Massassi ruins, where he absorbed the life force of the entire Massassi race. In any case, some sort of connection to the physical realm appears to be vital to the existence of a Dark Side Spirit. Dark Side Spirit Template To create a Dark Side Spirit, make the following changes to an existing character. Dark Side Score: Unchanged. This score can never be reduced below the Dark Side Spirit's current total through Atoning or an act of Dramatic Heroism. Immunities: A Dark Side Spirit is immune to all melee and ranged attacks, as well as Force Powers with the'' [''Telekinetic]'' descriptor. '''Speed:' Unchanged, except that the Dark Side Spirit is not hindered by terrain and can pass through solid objects regardless of hardness. Attacks: A Dark Side Spirit can make no melee or ranged attacks against a physical target. Some Force Powers allow the spirit to cause damage to a physical object. Special Actions: A Dark Side Spirit gains the following special actions: * Dark Spiritual Travel: Using The Force, a Dark Side Spirit can move virtually instantaneously to any point in the galaxy that has some amount of Dark Side energy present. The Dark Side Spirit must already be familiar with the destination and cannot jump blindly to someplace that it has never visited or only heard of. Traveling in this manner is a Standard Action. A Dark Side Spirit under the effects of the Sever Force Force Power cannot use this ability. * Manifestation: Being an incorporeal creature, a Dark Side Spirit cannot affect anything in the physical realm directly. However, when it manifests, it can be seen and heard while still remaining nonphysical. * Possession: When the Dark Force-users open themselves up to The Dark Side through certain rituals, they run the risk of becoming possessed by a Dark Side Spirit. As a Standard Action, a Dark Side Spirit can possess the body of a willing adjacent creature with a Dark Side Score of 1+. A Dark Side Spirit inside another creature's body uses that creature's Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores. The Dark Side Spirit loses its immunities to attacks and Force Powers, can no longer pass through solid objects and is hindered by terrain, and can make melee and ranged attacks. Additionally, the Dark Side Spirit cannot use any of its special actions granted by this template, and it regains all of its Talents and Feats with a Constitution prerequisite. ** A creature Possessed by a Dark Side Spirit can take no actions while it is Possessed. In effect, the Dark Side Spirit acts in its stead. Abilities: 'Dark Side Spirits gain a +4 bonus to their Charisma score. A Dark Side Spirit has no Constitution score. 'Talents and Feats: A Dark Side Spirit is unable to use any Talent or Feat with a Constitution prerequisite. Skills: Any Skill with Constitution as its relevant Ability Score (Endurance) uses Charisma as its relevant Ability Score instead. Destroying a Dark Side Spirit Since a Dark Side Spirit has no physical presence, destroying one is a difficult task at best, but it is not impossible. Such an undertaking could be the ultimate goal in a long campaign, where the Dark Side Spirit is the influential force behind the heroes' enemies and eradicating the spirit is the only way to stop its evil plans once and for all. Doing so should always be within the heroes' capabilities but not too easy to accomplish. The method of destroying a Dark Side Spirit varies from spirit to spirit, but a few suggested methods are listed below. Destroy the Spirit's Source of Power Since most Dark Side Spirits are connected to the physical realm through some sort of anchor in an object or location, annihilating that anchor can sever the spirit's ties to the universe. In order for a Dark Side Spirit to remain after its anchor is destroyed, it must expend a number of Force Points equal to its Dark Side Score or be wiped out forever. Use the Power of the Light Side A Dark Side Spirit can be destroyed using the power of the Light Side of The Force. To do so, a Force-user must make a Use the Force check (With a penalty equal to its Dark Side Score) as a Standard Action against a Dark Side Spirit within 12 squares and line of sight. If the check equals or exceeds the Dark Side Spirit's Will Defense, the spirit takes 2d6 points of Force damage. Several Force-users attacking in this manner carries a much greater chance of ridding the galaxy of the spirit's dark presence. Use the Power of the Dark Side Fighting fire with fire can effectively eradicate a more powerful Dark Side presence. By using a Sith Amulet, a Force-user can channel The Dark Side of The Force into a blast of energy to destroy the Dark Side Spirit. As a Standard Action, a character with a Sith Amulet can make a Use the Force check against the Will Defense of a Dark Side Spirit within 12 squares and line of sight. If the result of the check equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, the Dark Side Spirit takes 2d6 points of Force damage. However, doing so also opens one up more fully to The Dark Side; until the start of its next turn, the creature wielding the Sith Amulet takes a -2 penalty to all Defenses against Force Powers with the [Dark Side] descriptor. Category:Dark Side Spirits